True Colors
by Sugarlatte
Summary: Life is colorful like a rainbow. However, Aisha didn't think so. She thought her life is just black and white. It all changed after she joined the painting class during summer holiday. Her life started to become colorful. But then, a dark color entered her life. She lose someone who taught her the colors of life. Someone really important to her... An AU story.


**First Color : Red Attract**

* * *

_"... take a look around you, nothing's what it seems..."_

_- Bon Jovi -_

* * *

The girl sighed. It's obvious that she's bored. Today, there's a test which is very simple for her. She already finished minutes ago, and she's sure that she will get a good grade. She played with her own curly pigtails.

"Miss Aisha Bellatius?"

There she is. The teacher, Ariel, asked as she smiled. "Yes?" was Aisha's response. "I see you have finished. Hmm..." Ariel stared intently at Aisha's paper. "Excellent! You got an A+!" Ariel said as she takes out a paper and write. She write an 'A+' next to Aisha's name. "Thank you." Aisha answered.

**_DING DONG~!_**

The bell rings.

"Okay, everyone who haven't finished yet, I'll wait until you finished. The rest of you, class dismissed." Ariel said. Aisha hurried to her locker to pick up her things.

* * *

Welcome to Aisha's daily life. Where nothing interesting ever happens. Or at least, that's what she thought...

* * *

After she picked up her things, she takes out her cellphone. Her friend sent her a text.

_To : Aisha_

_From : Rena_

_Hey, we promised to go to our favorite cafe after school, right?_

_I just arrived a minute ago! Eve is here, too. We're waiting for you! _

As she read the text, she sighed. She put her cellphone back to her pocket. She turned to the corridor, and...

**BAM!**

She bumped to a boy and fell. "Ow..." she said. "Ah, I-I'm sorry!" the boy said nervously. "It's okay.." Aisha said as she stared at the boy. The boy has crimson red hair tied into ponytails. He also has matching crimson red eyes. "Are you okay? Do you need help?" he takes out his hand, trying to help her stand. Aisha didn't take his hand. Instead, she stand up on her own. "No thanks, I'm fine."

"Here."

The boy handed Aisha's bag. She didn't notice that her bag fell at all. "... Thanks." was all she said before she leave.

* * *

Aisha arrived at the cafe. She opened the front door with the label 'OPEN' and spotted her friends right away. They're on the table in the corner, their favorite spot.

"Aisha! You're late!"

The girl with greenish blonde hair, Rena, pouted at Aisha. "Sorry, I got into a little trouble." Aisha said. "Aw, come on! A little? It's been 15 minutes since I sent you the message! Really, you're as slow as ever!" Rena shakes her head, her ponytail followed it's movement. "Here, I already ordered your favorites. Hot chocolate and tiramisu cake, right?" she said as she pointed at the -now cold chocolate- and tiramisu cake. "Thanks! Aisha smiled as she sat down and started eating. "By the way, it's only a few days until the summer holiday. Have you guys decided what are you gonna do?" Eve asked as she flipped her long silver hair.

"I will spend the holiday in Ruben. You know, Ruben is famous for its beautiful scenery, so my parents... Yeah, you know..." Eve shrugged. "I'm just gonna spend the holiday in my home. Re-watching Madoka Magica or reading some comics will be good." Aisha said. "What about you, Rena?" Eve asked. "I'm going to go to Hamel~ Hehee~" Rena smirked. "What!?" Aisha shouted. "Hamel the 'Most Beautiful Country' in Elrios!?"

"Tehee~ I see, you're jealous~" Rena smirked, full of pride. Aisha murmured something to herself while Eve didn't even flinch. "Good for you." was all she said.

"Thank you~" Rena smiled.

"Don't forget the souvenir." Eve said as she sipped her tea. Rena just pouted.

"By the way Aisha, I've got something for you." Eve takes out a paper. "..What? 'Join the painting class during holiday'?" Aisha said as she read the paper. "It's an advertisement about the painting class which is open during the summer holiday. I got it from Elsword." Eve said.

"E-Elsword? You mean Elsword Sieghart?" Rena seems shocked. Eve nodded. "What? Who is he?" Aisha asked, confused. "He's quite popular, you know! He has good grades and good personality. He's good looking too! Moreover, the Sieghart family is famous for their painting. You know, his father is a painter. I think the talent runs down the family." Rena explained.

"So this painting class is his?" Aisha asked. "Looks like it. But still, the teacher is Mister Adams." Eve said. "Then I won't join. Who wants to be taught by Adams? He's kind of a freak and short tempered." Aisha sighed. "But your drawings are good and you're free on holiday. This class really suits you." Eve said. "Moreover, maybe you will have the chance to meet Elsword~" Rena smiled, teasing Aisha. "I don't know him and I'm not interested to know him." Aisha snorted.

"Think about it. If you join the class, maybe your drawing skills will increase." Eve said, as she sipped her tea. "Come on, give it a try!" Rena said.

"..."

* * *

"Where are we going?"

Aisha asked. "We're going to eat lunch with my best friend and his family!" his father said as he drove the car. Aisha just sighed. She hates things like this. She would lock herself in her room, playing online games, while eating instant noodle rather than eating out like this.

Not long after that, they arrived at a Japanese restaurant. As they got in, they're greeted by her father's friend.

"Long time no see! Your daughter looks beautiful!"

"Thank you. I see, your children are already so big now! Moreover, your son looks just like you, Sieghart!"

Aisha's eyes widened at those words.

_Sieghart? Son? Don't tell me..._

"Good day, my name is Elsword Sieghart."

THUMP!

It feels like she just lose her breath. As fast as lightning, she takes out her cellphone. She opened her LINE chat.

_LINE_

_Aisha : Guys, I have a breaking news!_

As fast as lightning too, her friends answered. She replied them, and the chat goes on.

_LINE_

_Aisha : Guys, I have a breaking news!_

_Rena : What's up? '-')/_

_Eve : What?_

_Aisha : Elsword Sieghart is standing next to me right now. What should I do?_

_Rena : HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!? OAO_

_Eve : You are not kidding, right? Because it's not funny._

_Rena : HOW CAN? TELL MEEEEEEEEEH! (w OAO)w_

_Aisha : Calm down, miss. Turn off the Caps Lock -_-_

_Rena : THE CAPS LOCK IS BROKEN, OKAY? I'M ALREADY CALM._

_Eve : You're lying, just turn it off already -_-_

_Rena : -,-_

_Aisha : Well, my father and I are going to eat with his best friend. He didn't tell me anything about who is this 'friend' we're talking about. And well.. His friend is Elsword's father._

_Eve : That's... unexpected._

_Rena : I'M JEALOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUSSS!_

_Eve : Rena, TURN. OFF. THE. CAPS LOCK!_

_Rena : Okay.. ._._

_Aisha : What should I do? -,-_

_Rena : Just try to be friendly with him! Find a topic to be discussed, like..._

_Eve : You're going to join his painting class._

_Rena : YEAH! _

_Aisha : WHAT? NO WAY!_

_Eve : Whatever, I'm busy right now. Bye._

_(Eve has logged off)_

_Rena : Bye-bye~_

_(Rena has logged off)_

_Aisha : You're kidding me..._

_(Aisha has logged off)_

Aisha sighed. She never expected that she has meet Elsword before.

"Hey, Aisha. Be friendly with Elsword and his sister, okay?" her father said.

Ah, she didn't even notice that Elsword has a sister. She's too busy chatting a minute ago.

"Uhm.. Hello, I'm Aisha." she tried to smile. "Well, hello to you, too. My name is Elesis." Elsword's sister smiled. "Hello, I'm Elsword." he said as he started to play with his cellphone. "We have meet before, right?" Aisha asked.

"What? Where? I don't remember." Elsword looks confused.

Those words really annoys Aisha. "Ah, I guess I'm wrong. Sorry." she tried her best to smile and enjoy eating lunch with him sitting next to her.

* * *

"I hate him."

Those words makes her father seems shocked. "Who?" he asked. "Elsword." Aisha answered. "What? Why? He's polite, smart, and also good looking!"

"Well, he acts like we haven't meet before. Even though we HAVE meet before." Aisha snorted. "Haha, boys these days. By the way, why won't join his painting class? You didn't have anything to do in summer holiday." her father smiled. "I don't like painting and I'm bad at it. Plus, I hate him." was all she said. "I have seen your drawings. It's good! Come on, try it!" her father tried to persuade her.

"Why are you persuading me?"

"Because I already said to him that you will join his class."

Hearing those words, all she could do is sighing in defeat.

"This is why I hate going out with you, father..."

* * *

**Sugar : Hello! Sugar is back with a new story~! Yeah, I know I should update my stories first, but... I CAN'T HELP IT! This story was born from a brilliant idea, so... I CAN'T HELP BUT WRITE THIS! Plus, this story will become a book again, just like Another You~ I will give it as a present for my cousins who's going to get married~ Oh, yeah, for the classes...**

**Elsword : Rune Slayer**

**Aisha : Dimension Witch**

**Rena : Wind Sneaker**

**No birds (Raven) allowed *slapped***

**Eve : Code Battle Seraph**

**No PikaChung allowed *slapped again***

**Ara : Sakra Devanam**

**Elesis : Grand Master**

**Sugar : As you can see, this is an AU story. They're all humans. When they're at school, they wear Summer Star Academy (Blue) sets. Yeah, so... Bye~**


End file.
